


Texts from the Sideline

by waferkya



Series: boys with phones [2]
Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/pseuds/waferkya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>jingles7: congrats now im injured AND bored</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts from the Sideline

  
**jingles7:** wow rababoo  
 **jingles7:** that basket had no chance against ur fierce fierceness  
 **jingles7:** bc ur fierce  
 **jingles7:** & u broke it  
 **jingles7:** congrats now im injured AND bored  
 **jingles7:** balls

 

It’s the first free throw he misses in the entire season and, well, actually it’s fine, because they are never going to lose this game — _please_ , — but it still sucks and it still bothers him because it’s such a stupid, stupid mistake to make. He quite liked his spotless record, thank you very much, so when he goes seventeen-out-of-eighteen-in-the-season, Saras hisses and mutters curse after curse after curse.

Nate arches an eyebrow at him, and Saras curses again, in English this time, and louder.

 

**jingles7:** guys  
 **jingles7:** guys seriously this is great  
 **jingles7:** but also sooooo fucking boring  
 **jingles7:** did the aliens take these guys’ skills?  
 **jingles7:** like in space jam you peasants  
 **jingles7:** bc I mean they’re not even trying  
 **jingles7:** OOOOHH ALEJANDRO THAT WAS A PRETTY 3P THAT ONE  
 **jingles7:** good job honey

 

At half time, Juan Carlos pokes him playfully in the ribs and says, “ _No et preocupes, encara vas a tener molts tirs para fallar_ ”.

Saras pulls a face. “Fuck you,” he says, loud enough for everyone in the locker room to hear. “I will, later.”

Juan Carlos kicks him in the shin, giggling, his face flushed and his eyes bright from the adrenaline of the game. He pulls off his shirt and CJ wolf whistles.

Marcelinho throws his hands up in the air and yells, “ _Nossa! Nossa! Assim você me mata!_ ”

Then suddenly they’re all singing in a very terrible chorus and even worse accents, and Juan Carlos is now a bright shade of red all over, and the coach doesn’t even try to call them back to order.

 

**jingles7:** did you just sing ai si eu te pego without me?  
 **jingles7:** WITHOUT ME?????  
 **jingles7:** HOW COULD YOU  
 **jingles7:** FRIENDSHIP OVER  
 **jingles7:** FRIENDSHIP. OVER.  
 **jingles7:** im crying

**Author's Note:**

> 15/03/2013: FCBb played at home against Besiktas and won with a steady 20+ points lead; during the warm-ups right before the game, Rabaseda [shattered the basket's glass](https://twitter.com/FCBRegalOficial/status/312653004702642176); Saras missed his first free throw since the start of Euroleague's regular season; Joe Ingles was injured earlier in the week and did not play.
> 
>  _No et preocupes, encara vas a tener molts tirs para fallar_ = Don't worry, you still have a lot of shots left to miss.


End file.
